


Too Much Togetherness

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Introspection, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe observes things in the Decepticon Army</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Togetherness

As a whole, the Decepticon army seems like some kind of weird communal hive creature to Sideswipe as he settles in as the lone defector to survive leaving Prime's army. Everywhere he goes inside the heavily fortified city of Polyhex, there seems to be a … cuddle pile. That's the only real term he can use for it, given how difficult it can be to figure out where one mech begins, and another ends.

Even Megatron is not immune to it, Sideswipe learns, as he sees the leader get random hugs from the few civilians allowed up into the military area, or his own army personnel leaning on him as they talk. Most comically, at least to Sideswipe skewed sense of humor, the former professor has learned that sitting down in any common room seems to be an invitation for Ravage to appear and claim his lap, or the flying Cassetticons to perch on his shoulders.

The exception seems to be Starscream. Sideswipe, as he observes his new comrades, notes that the scientist only rarely touches others, and very few are allowed to touch him. It's so strikingly different from most of the Army, especially the fliers, that Sideswipe wonders.

Maybe Starscream just can't handle that much togetherness. Sideswipe is just as glad his scarred Autobot brand is enough to keep the rest from trying to cuddle him. He's certain he can't take it. Just... the idea of finding out what keeps Starscream apart is an ever present tickle in his exploring circuit, one he'll eventually tackle, he tells himself.


End file.
